The invention relates to a device for load-dependent activation of an adjusting member in an internal combustion engine provided with a fuel injection pump and which further includes a fuel rate adjusting element that is adjustable according to the load. In a known device of this type the pressure in the intake manifold is changed in dependence on the load, causing a load-dependent activation of an injection timing adjustor that is acted upon by pressure in the intake manifold of a divider injection pump. This is made possible because the load-dependently adjustable centrifugal force regulating sleeve which activates the rate adjusting element of the injection pump has an outflow opening that is variable as to its effective cross section. By means of this device, the pressure in the intake manifold may be substantially affected. With this device it can also be accomplished that when there is no substantial adjusting pressure differential for a supplementary load-dependent activation of an adjusting element outside of the injection pump, there is no negative influence on the precision of the injection timing adjustment and the injection rate adjustment.